Inuyasha: Naraku's twin brother, Narakeu: Part 1
by Kakashi-sensei-777
Summary: In their battle with Naraku the jewel bracks in half, but only one-half is broken in to smaller parts. That's good and bad at the same time because now the shardes are much farther apart and it's already been over a year sence Kagome has senced any of the shards. Kagome is going home to see family and rest untill she learns about Narakeu, Naraku's twin. Will she beat him or fall.


Kagome staired off into hte night as the moon slowly moved through the stary sky.  
THe light of the stars and silver moon reflected on the freshly fallen snow. A cold wind blew  
over the snow fluffing out Kagome's nee-lanth hair. they were staying in one of the richer mens  
homes in a village they had just arived in. As usal, Marokue went strait to the house and clamed  
that a demon wa sluring inside. He "exorsised" it and when it started to snow the man offered  
them a place to stay. Now Kagome watched as the snow on the ground kept getting deeper and deeper,  
they whould have to stay a little longer.  
Kagome watched as the sun rose over the white mountions and brightene dthe sky. The clouds  
spread across the sky again, small snow flakes falling out of them. She grabbed a robe the man had  
given to her if she had to, um, do bisness in the night. She ran out and started playing around,  
she loved the felling of the cold snow hitting her hot skin. Something seemed so strange to Kagome,  
it had been almost two years since she had senced ang Jewel shards. All the demons they had come in  
contact with were weak and slow, Shipo even took down a few.  
"What are you doing out here," a voice made Kagome lose her train of thoughts, nearly  
makeing her fall to the ground. It was the man who owned the house they were staying in for payment  
of their "exorsisom.""I-it's cold out here, you shouldn't be here," he said, but Kagome could tell  
he wasn't telling the Whole truth.  
"Okay," she replied, starting to walk to her room. Something cought her eye, she quikly  
turned to see what it could be. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with a strange figer. IT  
was some type of demon she had never seen before. THe thing turned and disapered into one of the  
buildings on the other side of the yard. Kagome was shoked, she turned to the man, opened her mouth  
to question what she has just seen, and before she spoke the man inerupted her.  
"Please don't freak out, I'll tell you why I'm keeping him. He's me brother," the man  
explained, leaving Kagome even more shoked then before. "We both have the same mother, but his  
father was a demon who disapered many years ago. The monk travaling with you was right, he was here,  
but I;m hiding him from the monk. I beg you not to tell your friends, they might kill him."  
"Ofcorse, I won't," she replied, bowing slightly then walking bak to her room.

-Dusk-

Kagome stude by the door as the sun moved closer and closer to the mountions. I haven't been  
home for weeks now, Thank god school is out for a while, Kagome thought, rubbing her head. I should  
go home for a little while, well at least for Chistmas; I'll go tell Inuyasha and the others. She  
walked outside to where her friends were sitting and told then she needed to go home to see her family.  
"Kagome, why, you don't hve this school to go to for a few more weeks," Inuyasha complained.  
"I know, but it will only be for two day, I need to see them," Kagome begged.  
"Fine, but you have to be back before sun set," he replied, walking away.  
"Wow, that was easy," Kagome said, remembering many times when he got mad and started yelling.  
"Hay Sango, may I borrow Kirara for alittle bit," she asked, folding her hands together.  
"Ofcorce, and how about I send her to pick you up in two days," Sango repied.  
"Oh thank you so much Sango, I'll bring someting wonderful back," Kagome cheared, jumping up  
on Kirara's back and toke had her back-pack and bow and arrows just incase sonething went wrong.  
She flew over the forest of trees they had finaly finished walking through. The trees looked like a sea  
of dark green and silver that shifted bellow. They past over the trees and flew over some farms and  
small villages. They arrived at hte village and headed twords the Forest of Inuyasha.  
Someing grabbed Kagome's atention as they approched the forest. She senced a sacread jewel shard  
nearby. "Kirara take us to the ground," Kagome said as they drifted closer to the forest. Kagome jumped  
of Kirara's back as they touched the ground. She pulled her bow off her back and grabbed an arrow from  
he rsheath and started walking twords where she senced the shard shifting around. She stoped somthing  
wasn't right. She knew this damonic ora, it was Naraku. kagome felt confused as she amerged from the  
bushes and into an openin gwhere a man, with long black hair, stude. Fear swelled in Kagome as the man  
turned and staired at her. Naraku!  
"Hello Kagome, very nice to meet you," he said with a slight bow of the head.  
"Na-Naraku," Kagome studered, confused and frightened both at the same time. "We killed you,  
your dead." A small chuckle left his throught, making Kagome shake.  
"Naraku is dead, I'm his twin brother Narakeu (na-rake-u)," he continued on laughing. He moved  
forword, nearly makeing Kagome fall into a pill of snow. Nearly jumping out of her chest, Kagome's heart  
was beating harder then ever. Naraku had a brother, but how, unless...  
"Your right, you know," Narakeu interupted, smiling. How did he... " I can read your mind," he  
interupted agin. "And, agin, your right, Onigumo had a twin, his name was Nabe. thing was he was upsesed  
with Kikyo too, god know's why. He selt his soul to a demon, Then it convinsed him to give his body.  
After he did that, I, Narakeu, Was created."  
"That's the same as Naraku," Kagome said to herself, alittle freacked out.  
"Yes, well I noticed that you can sence the sacride jewel shardes. I have onyl two of the half  
that shatered, and I know you have the half that is full. I need your eye's and your part of the jewel."  
"ya right," Kagome laughed, standing up alittle straiter. She placed the arrow and pulled ready  
to shut. "Now give me the jewel shardes and I'll be on my way."  
Narakeu chuckled. "Thing is, I'm stronger then my brother, and, I have no human heart." Fear  
overwelmed her agin as the arrow left the bow and he disapered. She turned swiftly, reaching for another  
arrow as he apeared behind her, but she was too late. He flicked a black sacrid jewel sharde at her. As  
it hit her head she lost conshesness and her limp body fell into the fresh fallen snow.


End file.
